the little prince
by sangyu99
Summary: kisah hidup baekhyun yang terjerat masa lalu! chanyeol adalah the little prince yang meyelamatkan baekhyun. "aku menyukainya .."-baekhyun /"aku akan menjadi egois,lalu aku akan memilikinya"-chanyeol chanbaek/kaisoo/sebaek/hunhan dll/uke GS
1. Chapter 1

Bukankah menjadi orang kaya itu enak?  
makan dengan teratur.  
memiliki beratus ratus lusin baju dari brand ternama.  
memakai aksesoris lucu.  
membeli barang limited edition yang bisa membuat 1 sekolah iri padamu.  
dan pasti bahagia.

Itu yang sering kudengar dari orang tentang orang kaya, dan aku mengakui itu aku memang makan dengan teratur, bajuku banyak, aku punya aksesoris dan barang limited edition. Ayah ku seorang CEO, ibuku seorang pianis internasional, dan kakakku seorang artis. Lengkap bukan?

Tapi ..

Dengan semua itu,

Apakah aku bahagia?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Aneh bukan? Uang saku ku bahkan lebih besar dari gaji kerja part time, dan aku dapat pergi kemanapun aku mau.

Aku memang tidak bahagia tapi aku bertahan.  
aku akan menceritakan kisah hidupku yang penuh canda, tangis dan tawa.  
menceritakan hari-hari ku yang penuh dengan senyum palsu  
dan alasan aku tidak bahagia.

Ini sedikit rumit, tapi aku berharap cerita ini berakhir dengan indah, seindah masa laluku sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Ah ya, namaku adalah ..

* * *

"YAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN JANGAN KABUR!" teriak seorang guru kepada baekhyun yang sedang berlari dari hukuman. Ahh hampir saja ia bisa lolos jika saja bocah albino yang berada dalam barisan terlambat itu tidak mengadu kepada sang guru.

Dengan wajah datar ia berjalan mendekati sekumpulan manusia yang 'dihentikan secara paksa' oleh sang guru. Baekhyun rasanya ingin kabur dari sana, mengingat choi seongsanim salah satu guru killer disekolah ini, ia rasa berlari keliling lapangan cukup bagus, ah atau membereskan perpustakaan disana ada AC dan pasti ia akan melewatkan pelajaran pertama, ia menerima hukuman apapun itu kecuali membersihkan toilet ,itu menjijikan.

"ya! Aku bosan terus melihat wajah kalian, kenapa kau memakai makeup yang tebal jung sister! Dan lagi irene! Rok mu terlalu pendek! Dan- oh astaga kepalaku" choi seongsanim memijat pelipisnya saat melihat 2 orang dengan tinggi yang kontras sedang melihat datar kearahnya.

"astaga kenapa aku selalu melihat kalian setiap pagi disini?! apa kalian tidak punya jam dirumah?" rasanya sangat bosan menghukum mereka berdua setiap pagi.

"seongsanim, kemarin aku tidak telat" bela yang lebih pendek.  
"kemarin aku juga tidak" bela yang lebih tinggi.  
"dalam seminggu ini sudah berapa kali kalian telat?" choi seongsanim mengabaikan perkataan mereka berdua.

"empat hari/empat" jawab mereka berdua. Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah mereka, memandang takjub 2 sejoli yang sudah menjadi langganan hukuman setiap pagi disini.  
"sekolah hanya masuk 5 hari dan kalian terlambat 4 kali? Hebat, kalian berdua benar-benar! Aissh molla, besok panggil orang tua kalian kesini!"  
"orang tuaku sibuk" jawab sehun.  
"orang tuaku diluar negeri" kata baekhyun.  
"dan aku tidak peduli, aku berkali kali memanggil orang tua kalian, tapi jawaban kalian selalu sama, panggil wali kalian!" sakit kepala ya? Choi seongsanin?

Sekarang di lapangan hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Yang lain sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya. Diintropeksi ditengah lapangan keren bukan?

"kenapa kau telat?" Tanya sehun kepada baekhyun yang sedang menyusun buku dirak perpustakan. "kau pikir kenapa?! Ini salah mu meninggalkanku bodoh!"baekhyun memukul kepala sehun dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"kupikir kau sudah berangkat, rumah mu sepi sih tadi pagi." Sehun mulai merasa jenuh. "nenek dan kakek sedang di busan jadi aku sendiri dirumah" baekhyun meletakan buku buku yang ia pegang dengan cepat ia sudah sangat hafal letak letak rak disini. "apa aku harus menginap?" Tanya sehun. "tapi aku mau mengajak kyungsoo dan luhan menginap" ujar baekhun sambil menatap sehun. "ah apa aku mengajak jongin saja?" usul sehun "boleh juga, yasudah ayo ke kelas" ajak baekhyun setelah meletakan buku terakhir yang ada di tangannya ke rak dihadapannya.

* * *

Baek Pov

"yo, sehun, baek" sapa jongin ke kami berdua, ia sedang berbicara dengan taemin mungkin membicarakan tentang club mereka. "terlambat lagi?" ntah mengejek atau bertanya tapi kyungsoo memang selalu marah kalau kami terlambat. "kenapa kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya" ucap sehun lalu duduk ditempat duduknya. "kyungsoo ayo menginap dirumahku"

"Memang nenek dan kakek kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo, yahh wajar ia bertanya aku jarang mengajak mereka menginap dirumahku biasanya aku yang menginap dirumah mereka.  
"ke busan, sehun juga mengajak jongin" aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah kyungso yg sudah semerah lipstick yang dipakai ibu penjaga kantin, ini adalah rahasia dunia kalau kyungsoo suka pada jongin, tapi jongin terlalu idiot jadi dia tak sadar kalau kyungsoo selalu memerah saat melihatnya.

"ohh, jadi kalian merencanakan sesuatu tanpaku, oke aku bisa mencari kesenangan sendiri" ntah datang dari mana tiba tiba luhan sudah ada diantara aku dan kyungsoo.  
"tadi aku mau mengajakmu tapi kau tidak ada" jawabku santai,  
"aku dari ruang osis, hmm … aku akan datang jam 10 besok oke" padahal aku belum mengajaknya tapi dia sudah menyetujuinya -_-

"ah, aku juga akan datang jam 10" timpal kyungsoo. Well sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kopi susu. Ah itu dia kopinya berjalan dengan gaya sok coolnya ke arah kami. "apa si albino itu gila? Padahal aku duduk dibelakangnya tapi dia malah mengirimkanku pesan" ucap jongin sambil memperlihatkan hpnya, itu pesan dari sehun yang isinya ' _besok menginap dirumah baekhyun, datang kerumahku jam 8 pagi.'_

"jadi kau datang?" Tanyaku pada jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya. Ia menoleh kearah kyungsoo, "apa kau juga ikut?" wow dikacangin bung. Kyungsoo tersentak dari tadi dia hanya menunduk, ia hanya mengangguk lalu mukanya menjadi merah-again-.  
"woaahh, pasti seru" heol si kopi tidak tau kondisi kyungsoo yang bisa pingsan ditempat sekarang juga.

"yak! Duduk ditempatmu seongsanim sudah datang" bersyukurlah karena luhan, kyungsoo tidak jadi pingsan

Kira kira apa yang akan terjadi besok?  
aku hanya berdoa semoga rumah ku tidak berantakan dan stok snackku tidak habis dalam sehari  
walaupun itu mustahil.

TBC

ini baru awal~~  
ceye munculnya ntar di chapter 2

ff pertama jadi ga tau bagus apa enggak


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini kyungsoo, luhan, dan kopi susu akan menginap dirumah baekhyun. Jadi disiniah baekhyun ,bersender di pintu rumahnya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dan juga sedikit menyesali ajakannya kepada 4 orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Seharusnya ia menginap saja dirumah luhan atau kyungsoo.  
atau mungkin ikut yesung oppa -kepala pelayan dirumahnya- pulang, setidaknya ada sungmin noona disana.  
atau seharusnya ia menginap di panti asuhan yang sering ia kunjungi.  
apapun itu kepalanya mendadak sakit melihat koper koper besar yang ada diteras rumahnya.

Ayolah, baekhyun hanya mengajak mereka berempat menginap 1 hari tapi mereka seperti akan bermigrasi. "sebenarnya apa yang kalian bawa?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada putus asa.  
perasaannya sedari tadi sudah tidak enak melihat koper koper terkutuk itu. Ia yakin isinya sesuatu yang akan membuat rumahnya berantakan.

"hm? Aku membawa baju dan peralatanku" luhan.  
"aku membawa baju dan buku pelajaran" good kutu buku kyungsoo is here.  
"aku membawa baju, celana, dalaman, buku komik, psp ah dan juga cemilan" rasanya baekhyun ingin mengusir si kamjong ini sekarang juga.  
"aku sama dengan jongin" ucap sehun datar. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir jika luhan, kyungsoo atau jongin mungkin masih bisa ditoleransi, tapi si albino ini tinggal disebelah rumahnya dan ia membawa 1 koper besar. Bahkan saat karya wisata ia hanya membawa tas ransel.

3 jam kemudian ..

Ini adalah saat saat dimana baekhyun benar benar menyesal mengundang mereka berempat kerumahnya. harusnya ia mengajak mereka menginap di apartemennya bukan dirumahnya ini. Rumahnya benar benar berantakan bungkus bungkus cemilan berserakan ,kaleng soda yang ada dimana mana –bahkan ada yang tumpah- dan juga majalah majalah yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"yak! Bereskan atau ku usir pulang kalian!" teriak baekhyun pada 4 manusia dihadapannya. "sudahlah baek biarkan saja besok bibi akan membereskannya" ucap sehun tanpa mengalihkan mata dari pspnya.

"aku tidak mau menambah pekerjaan bibi. Jadi cepat bereskan!" akhirnya satu persatu manusia itu bangkit dari aktivitasnya dan mulai membersihkan area area rumah baekhyun yang ternodai.

.

.

.

"jadi sekarang apa? Ayo bermain sesuatu ini membosankan" jongin menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan sehun. "mari kita bermain sesuatu yang tidak akan mengotori atau membuat rumahku kotor" ucap baekhyun dengan cepat. Ini adalah operasi penyelamatan rumahnya.

"bagaimana kalau main truth or dare?" usul kyungsoo. Well seru juga.  
"yasudah mulai dari kau" ucap luhan sambil menunjuk jongin. "aku? Hmm.. aku pilih dare" bingo! Kelinci masuk keperangkap. Ketiga orang disana minus kyungsoo menyeringai mendengar 'pilihan' jongin.

"kalau begitu cium kyungsoo" suruh luhan kepada jongin yang langsung melihat luhan dengan tatapan horror. Mencium kyungsoo? Menyentuhnya saja aku jarang pikir jongin.

"a-apa maksudmu luhan?! Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja" protes kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Ayolah dia bisa pingsan ditempat. "kalau baekhyun tidak seru, kalau aku tidak sudi dicium temsek itu, sehun? pasti jongin akan tewas ditempat, jadi yang paling pas kau" ucap luhan dengan santai. Sementara baekhyun dan sehun sudah menyiapkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

"kyungsoo maafkan aku, aku harus melakukannya" ucap jongin –sok- gentle dan mulai mendekati kyungsoo. Sementara kyungsoo sudah seperti apel. Jongin duduk disebelah kyungsoo dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kyungsoo.

30cm..  
jongin menatap kyungsoo.

20cm  
kyungsoo merasa ingin pingsan.

10cm  
sebaeklu mulai senyum senyum tidak jelas sambil mengabadikan momen ini.

5cm  
jantung kyungsoo serasa ingin lepas.

3cm  
jongin mulai memejamkan mata.

1cm  
semuanya menahan napas.

Dan ..

Chu

Bibir jongin mendarat tepat di bi- ah pipi kyungsoo. Yang disambut sorakan kecewa oleh 'kru kamera' . " yak! Apa apaan itu! Kau harusnya menciumnya dibibir! Kenapa dipipi!" protes luhan merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukan jongin. "ck, sia sia aku merekamnya" ucap baek sambil melihat video yang tadi direkamnya, yah lumayan lah setidaknya ada hiburan.

"kalian tidak bilang dimana jadi aku mencium pipinya! Kalian tidak lihat kyungsoo seperti akan pingsan?" kata kai tidak kalah nyolot dari luhan. Sementara kyungsoo sedang memegang pipi yang barusan dicium jongin. Rasanya sangat .. aneh? Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kejadian tadi. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo jadi tersipu menurutnya senyuman kyungsoo sangat cantik. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kaisoo yang sedang tersipu sipu dan melihat kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan yang err sulit dijelaskan.

"sudah sudah sampai kapan kalian mau begitu terus, ayo lanjutkan permainannya" ucap baekhyun menyadarkan kaisoo "kalau begitu selanjutnya kau!" jongin menunjuk baekhyun. "truth" jawaban yang sangat singkat, jelas, padat telah dikeluarkan baekhyun. Semua terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan yang pas untuk saat ini. "hmm apa kau takut sendirian dirumah?makanya kau memanggil kami?" kyungsoo yangsudah bisa mengembalikan warna asli wajahnya menatap penuh Tanya kepada baekhyun. Sementara yang lain mulai berpikir "benar juga, kalau kau sendirian dirumah kalu selalu menginap dirumahku atau kyungsoo" luhan menimpali omongan kyungsoo.

Sehun yang menjadi pendengar setia hanya menunggu jawaban baekhyun. Ia sudah tau jawabannya, hanya saja tidak menarik jika ia yang bilang bukan?

"aku tidak takut, aku hanya tidak suka berada dirumah sendirian" jawab baekhyun. "kenapa?" kini jongin sudah tertarik kedalam pertanyaan ini. "kan hanya bisa bertanya sekali!" protes baekhyun.  
"sudahlah jawab saja" ucap keempat temannya bersamaan. "ck, aku trauma, dulu aku pernah ditinggal sendirian dirumah lalu tiba tiba aku sesak nafas, rasanya kepalaku pusing dadaku sesak"

"lalu" ucap luhan dengan antusias. "yaa ,lalu aku pingsan. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi saat aku sadar aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Katanya yesung oppa yang membawaku kesana" jawab baekhyun lalu meminum cola yang ada di meja.

"apa kau sakit?" Tanya jongin. "ini sudah lebih dari 2 kali" protes baekhyun –again- "sudahlah jawab saja sampai kami puas" kapan lagi baekhyun mau bercerita seperti ini pikir jongin dan luhan. Baekhyun orangnya tertutup hanya dalam keadaan tertentu saja ia mau bercerita seperti ini. "jantungku lemah, sudahlah kenapa kalian jadi bertanya terus. Selajutnya kau" baekhyun menunjuk luhan. "aku? Hmm.. dare" jelas luhan ragu ragu menjawabnya.

"bilang 'oppa nomu nomu saranghae, oppa buing buing' ke jongin" rasanya luhan ingin pulang saja. Apa lagi mellihat gerakan centil yang baekhyun contohkan. "ga sudi" luhan memandang jongin lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"aku juga tidak mau melihatmu melakukan itu padaku! Lakukan saja untuk sehun, aku kan tadi sudah mencium kyungso!"

"ke sehun?" luhan menatap sehun ragu. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis. "aku hanya lakukan sekali" luhan bersiap "o-op-oppa no-no-nomu nomu" "yak!kau itu gagap atau apa!bicara yang jelas" protes jongin sambil berusaha memfokuskan kameranya, kan lumayan siapa tau bisa untuk mengancam luhan :v

"o-oppa nomu nomu saranghae! Oppa buing buing" seketika hening. Luhan mengatakannya dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu. "aish ,memalukan sekali" luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu langsung menunjuk sehun yang ada dihadapannya "selanjutnya kau!" . sehun tersenyum melihat luhan aegyonya lumayan juga pikirnya. "aku pilih truth"

"apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" semuanya langsung menoleh kearah kyungsoo dengan tatapan Tanya. Apa yang sedang albino ini pikirkan?

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tanya sehun datar.  
"dari tadi kau hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu .."cicit kyungsoo.  
"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi aku ragu ragu bilangnya"  
"emangnya ada apa?" luhan ikut bertanya

"tapi aku seharunya merahasiakan ini" sehun mengusap lehernya.  
"tapi kau harus jujur" ucap baekhyun dan jongin bersamaan.  
"aish iya iya!ahh hyung mianhe mereka memaksaku. Chanyeol hyung akan pulang ke korea." Jawab sehun sedikit gelagapan. Harusnya ia menutup mulutnya.  
"APA?!" seru semua orang –minus sehun- sambil menatap sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terutama baekhyun ia tidak menyangka chanyeol akan kembali ke korea. Ia pikir chanyeol akan menetap di jepang sampai seterusnya.

"bagaimana kau tau?" jongin masih tidak percaya dengan berita ini.  
"aku ini sepupunya jelas aku tau" jawab sehun malas.

"kapan dia pulang?" cicit baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.  
"sekarang"

* * *

 **Airportr**

"aish! Es batu itu bilang dia mau menjemputku tapi dia tidak datang datang juga!" gerutu seseorang disalah satu kursi tunggu. "tuan muda, ayo kita pulang" ajak salah satu orang suruhan yang bertugas menjemput pria itu. "tapi sehun bilang dia mau menjemputku" ucapnya memelas.

"tuan muda oh sedang menginap dirumah temannya. Ia sudah pergi dari jam 10 pagi dengan kim jongin. Saya ragu ia akan datang" ucap orang itu. Berusaha membujuk 'tuan muda' yang sedang merajuk di airport ini. Mereka sudah satu jam disana hanya untuk menunggu 'tuan muda ooh sehun' yang tidak kelihatan juga batang anunya/?eh batang hidungnya maksudnya.

"apa?! Menginap? Dia bilang mau menjemputku!" ucap pria itu lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu.

" _halo, chanyeol hyung_ " oh,sudah diangkat

"kau ada dimana?" pria itu –chanyeol- bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat nyolot.

 _"aku sedang menginap dirumah teman hyung, pasti paman ren sudah menjemput hyung kan? Hyung pulang saja bersamanya. Besok aku akan pulang"_ ucap sehun santai.

"yak! Aku sudah menunggu mu 1 jam disini"

 _"… aku lupa hyung datang jam berapa"_

"ck! Yasudahlah, yang penting kau tidak memberitau siapapun aku pulang"

Gulp. Sehun menelan air liurnya. Ia sudah membocorkan 'surprise' yang sedang dibuat oleh sepupunya. _"a-ah, tentu sa-saja tidak"_

"kau memberitau mereka" ucap chanyeol dingin.

 _"tidak, a-apa yang sedang hyung katakan"_ wow gugup bung.

"kau gugup pasti kau memberitau mereka. Ah yasudahlah aku lelah. Kututup teleponnya"

 _"nde"_ mati kau sehun.

.  
.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang chanyeol hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya seperti sedang diaduk sekarang. Menginjak kembali korea setelah 9 tahun rasanya aneh. Ia menanti apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu baekki

 ** _Cinta pertamanya._**

TBC

aku seminggu ke depan ga bisa update kayaknya 유 ㅅ유  
soalnya lagi uts jadi abis uts baru bisa update~

makasih ya yang udah baca ff ini  
tunggu terus kelanjutannya~~


	3. Chapter 3

"ahh .. lelahnya" chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu. Ia baru sampai dirumah neneknya. Dia sedang kesal, ia baru pulang dari jepang setelah 9 tahun namun tidak ada yang menyambutnya dirumah. Nenek dan kakeknya pergi keluar kota, sehun menginap dirumah temannya. Hanya ada para maid yang sedang membersihkan rumah.

"apa itu tuan muda chanyeol? Wah tampan sekali" ujar salah satu maid.  
"astaga aku jadi merasa beruntung bekerja disini" timpal maid yang lain.

 _Selalu seperti ini._

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu beranjak pergi keluar, ia merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.  
"woah" dia hampir menabrak seorang gadis saat keluar pagar. "ah mian aku melamun" dengan cepat gadis itu membungkuk.

 _Deg .._

 _Deg .._

 _Deg .._

Jantung chanyeol mendadak berpacu lebih cepat, seakan baru menyelesaikan lari marathon. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. suara yang lembut dan hangat. Suara yang dirindukannya selama 9 tahun.

"kau .."

 **Baekhyun side**

"baek beli makanan sana" perintah sehun tanpa mengaihkan pandangan dari layar yang sedang memperlihatkan adegan tembak tembakkan. "enak saja! Beli sana sendiri" sewot baekhyun menatap tajam sehun.

"dengarkan aku baek, sekarang kyungsoo sedang menjadi tutor luhan jadi mereka tidak bisa disuruh bukan?" baekhyun mengangguk, beberapa hari lagi luhan ada remedial. Ia sedang berjuang dengan kyungsoo jadi tidak mungkin diganggu bukan? "dan si kamjong itu .. hahh kasian baek kulitnya akan bertambah hitam kalau dia keluar sekarang dan aku sedang berusaha focus menonton film ini agar bisa membuat review yang bagus untuk blog ku. Dan dari tadi kau hanya membaca komik, jadi kau saja yang beli" wow ooh sehun berbicara panjang bung.

Baekhyun berpikir tidak ada salahnya juga dia keluar. Dari pada hanya melihat film membosankan sehun dan juga kamjong yg sedang tidur, atau mendengar pekikan putus asa kyungsoo saat luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diajarkan kyungsoo.

"yasudah aku keluar dulu" pamit baekhyun setelah mengambil jaketnya.

"panas" gumam baekhyun. Siang ini mataharinya tidak terhalang awan. Pikirannya jadi seperti melayang "woah" suara berat itu menyadarkannya. Ia langsung menunduk meminta maaf "ah mian aku melamun" ia masih menunduk namun tidak ada balasan. Kalau dipikir pikir ini didepan rumah sehun. kalau begitu apa mungkin ..

"kau .. baekie?"

 **Normal side**

"kau .. baekie?" ucap chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun menegapkan tubuhnya. Menatap laki laki didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"yeolie oppa? Kau oh chanyeol bukan?! astaga oppa!" ucap baekhyun dengan senang dan langsung memeluk chanyeol yang sedang membeku. Chanyeol tidak tau harus bagaimana, namun secara perlahan ia mulai membalas pelukan baekhyun.

"kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.  
"ah aku mau mencari makanan, ayo oppa ikut aku" baekhyun langsung menarik chanyeol berjalan ke toko es krim langganannya. Masa bodo dengan 4 orang yang sedang menunggu dirumah, mendingan makan es krim dengan chanyeol.

mereka telah sampai dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Tempat favorit baekhyun. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan luar dan juga tidak akan ada yang mengganggu.

Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi menjauh, sementara baekhyun hanya duduk dikursinya. Tidak lama, chanyeol kembali dengan memegang 2 cone es krim dan memberikan salah satunya ke baekhyun.

"gomawoo~ yeollie" ucap baekhyun lalu menjilat es krim yang ada di genggamannya. Waktu terus berjalan. Namun belum ada yang membuka mulut untuk bicara. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing, sampai baekhyun lupa dengan 4 manusia yang ada dirumahnya. Dari tadi baekhyun memandangi chanyeol dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Ia ingin bicara namun lidahnya kelu.  
Ia sudah membuka mulut namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.  
Ia sudah merancang berbagai kalimat basa basi yang mungkin bisa menjadi bibit awal percakapan mereka seperti 'apa kabar?' atau 'bagaimana jepang?'

tapi ia tidak bisa. Rasanya sedikit canggung.

Sementara chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela akhirnya menatap balik baekhyun. "kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?apa wajahku terlalu tampan sampai kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu?" canda chanyeol. Ayolah ia juga canggung jika diliatin begitu.

"apa sekarang kau bisa melihatku?" cicit baekhyun pelan seperti bisikan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga chanyeol.

"eum, aku bisa. Kau sama dengan yang aku bayangkan. Sangat cantik" chanyeol tersenyum tipis.  
"kau benar benar bisa melihatku?" baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"iya, aku bahkan bisa melihat dunia sekarang" chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun. "aku .. aku sudah tidak buta lagi, 9 tahun yang lalu aku mendapat donor mata" tangan chanyeol turun ke pipi baekhyun mengusapnya sejenak "aku sangat ingin melihatmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa kesini waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada keluarga park karena mereka aku bisa melihat lagi. Karena mereka aku bisa melihatmu"chanyeol menarik tangannya dari baekhyun.

"dan sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan diri sekali lagi" baekhyun menatap bingung chanyeol. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya "perkenalkan namaku park chanyeol, senang bertemu lagi denganmu .. Byun baekhyun." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan chanyeol. Lalu tersadar akan sesuatu "park? Park chanyeol?" ucap baekhyun penuh Tanya. Ia masih ingat laki laki yg ada dihadapannya ini semarga dengan si albino, tapi, park?

"ah, itu cerita yang panjang" chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus. "aku punya waktu yang panjang" yak byun sebenarnya waktumu tak sebanyak itu, seseorang tolong ingatkan baekhyun dengan 4 mahkluk yang ada dirumahnya. 

* * *

sorry lama :v sibuk banget  
pendek ya? maap yaa  
berusaha fast update terus manjangin ceritanya :*


	4. Chapter 4

Byun Baekhyun (17)  
Park Chanyeol (20)

* * *

12 tahun yang lalu.

chanyeol PoV

Brukk!  
bunyi kaleng jatuh terdengar dimana mana. Aku tidak tau kaleng kaleng itu dari mana. Terlebih lagi aku tidak tau sekarang aku ada dimana.

 _Hitam._

Sejak 4 tahun lalu aku tidak pernah melihat lagi.  
karena kecelakaan yang menimpa mobil keluargaku. Kecelakaan itu merenggut semuanya pengheliatanku, peliharaanku, bahkan orang tuaku.

Liburan yang ku nanti berubah jadi mimpi buruk. Dan akibat kecelakaan itu juga aku ada disini. Ntah dimana ini tapi aku yakin yang menarikku kesini anak anak yang suka menjahiliku.

Tubuhku di dorong dengan kuat. Punggungku sakit. Sebenarnya mereka mau apa lagi?

"seharusnya anak sepertimu tetap dirumah!" tiba tiba ada yang menjambak rambutku. Aku meringis memeganggi kepalaku berusaha melepas cengkraman anak itu.  
"anak buta sepertimu harusnya tetap berada dikamar! Bermain puzzle.. upps kau kan buta jadi tidak bisa bermain puzzle. Hahahaha" woah sepertinya aku dikepung.

Selama beberapa menit mereka memukul dan terus mengataiku. Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain?

"YAK!APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!JAUHI DIA!" aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Kencang dan cempreng. Anak anak yang menjahiliku menarik paksa aku bangun.

"ya baek kenapa kau membela anak buta ini" Tanya salah satu anak. Hm, baek? Itukah namanya?  
"karena kalian mengganggunya! Pergi sekarang atau aku adukan ke oppa ku!"  
"a-ah ba-baiklah kami pe-pergi" woah hebat juga si baek itu.

Dan tidak lama suasana menjadi hening. "ah!"aku tersentak saat ada tangan yang memegang lenganku. Rasanya sakit dan perih. "ah mian, ini sakit ya? Kalau sakit harus diobati ayo" ayo? Ayo kemana? Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rupa malaikat penolongku. "kenapa hanya diam saja? Apa kau takut? Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat." Suara anak itu memelas dan terdengar sedih.

"bukannya aku takut dan tidak mau ikut denganmu. Hanya saja aku tidak tau harus kearah mana." Aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum walau aku tidak tau ada dimana si baek itu.  
"wae? Aku berjalan didepan dan oppa tinggal mengikutiku dari belakang"  
"aku tidak bisa melihat jadi tidak bisa mengikutimu"  
"tidak bisa melihat? Apa gelap?"  
"eum, gelap"  
"kalau begitu ikuti saja aku" si baek itu menggenggam tangan ku.

aku tidak tau aku dibawa kemana sepanjang perjalanan ia bersenandung kecil. "siapa namamu?" setidaknya aku harus tau nama lengkapnya kan? "hm? Namaku bekhyun. Umurku 5 tahun" seketika aku berhenti berjalan. Rasanya tubuhku kaku saat mendengar aku diselamatkan oleh anak berumur 5 tahun. "kenapa berhenti? Ah nama oppa siapa?"

"aku ooh chanyeol. Umurku 8 tahun. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi" aku membungkuk.  
"tenang saja aku akan selalu menolong yeolie oppa" baekhyun menarik tanganku lagi. Aku sedikit meringis.

"nona! Nona kemana saja? Saya mencari nona." Suara siapa itu?  
"ah! Yeye oppa! Kebetulan tolong obati temanku, lihat lengannya terluka" baekhyun sedikit menarikku dan sepertinya memperlihatkan luka di lenganku.

"bukankah kau ooh chanyeol?" siapa dia?  
"n-nde"  
"perkenalkan namaku yesung. lukamu harus diobati ayo masuk ke mobil"  
diperjalanan baekhyun masih menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya kecil dan hangat. Dan juga lembut. Ntah kenapa aku suka dengan tangannya, pas di tanganku.

"kita mau kemana?" aku merasakan mobilnya bergerak.  
"ke apotik, kita harus mengobati luka anda tuan muda" kenapa dia sangat sopan padaku?  
"eum hyung, jangan bersikap formal padaku, aku jadi canggung" aku merasakan tanganku yg dipegang baekhyun berkeringat, ia tidak melepaskannya sedari tadi.

"apa boleh?"  
"tentu hyung" aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan ku pada baekhyun.  
"hyung tau namaku dari mana? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri tapi hyung sudah tau namaku" aku penasaran, apakah aku seterkenal itu? Hahaha.  
"rumah keluarga ohh dan keluarga byun bersebelahan. Jadi aku tau sedikit tentangmu."  
"ah begitu .. aku tidak tau itu" yeah aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku. Bahkan aku tidak tau mempunyai tetangga seperti baekhyun.

"kita sampai, ayo kita obati lukamu" tiba tiba baekhyun menarik tanganku. Menuntunku keluar dari mobil dan dia juga dengan hati hati menuntunku berjalan.

"oppa, duduk disni" ucap baekhyun sambil menekan bahuku "lalu aku duduk disebelah oppa~ hehehe~" dia masih memegang tanganku. "kenapa tadi kau ada disana?"aku berbasa basi. "oh itu, tadi aku baru pulang les, tapi aku bosan dirumah jadi aku kabur dari yeye oppa. Terus aku lihat ,oppa sedang dipukuli oleh sunbae disekolahku, jadi aku menolong oppa" baekhyun bercerita dengan antusias. Aku yakin dia sangat imut, sama seperti suaranya.

' _Seandainya aku dapat melihatnya.'_

Sejak pertemuan dengan baekhyun itu aku selalu berharap dapat melihat kembali.  
aku ingin melihatnya.  
aku ingin menatap matanya.  
aku yakin dia cantik.  
dia tidak menjauhiku walau aku buta.  
dia tetap bermain denganku.  
dia tetap menolong ku saat aku dijahili.

 _Aku menyukainya._

* * *

Waktu terus bejalan. Aku terus menjalani kehidupan 'hitam'ku. ini sudah 2 tahun aku mengenal baekhyun. Dan ternyata baekhyun dan sehun –sepupuku- teman sekelas.

Hari ini baek berjanji ingin memainkan piano untukku. Kudengar dari yesung hyung ia sedang berlatih keras untuk ikut kompetisi. Aku mendoakanmu baek~~

"chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" walau aku tidak bisa melihat aku tau suara siapa ini. ini suara nenekku yg membesarkanku sejak kehilangan orang tuaku. Aku tersenyum kecil "aku sedang menunggu baekkie nek"

"hm? Baekkie? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia da- ah! Itu dia"  
"OPPPAAA~~ NENEEEKk~~" suara cempreng menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku tersenyum lebar yang kutunggu datang juga. "oppa mian aku baru datang aku habis latihan" dia menarikku berdiri sementara aku hanya tersenyum "yasudah nenek mau ke dapur dulu" "iya nek"

Dia menarikku aku hanya mengikutinya lalu ia menuntunku duduk. "oppa kompetisiku 2 hari lagi jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa main" suaranya, sepertinya ia duduk disebelah ku. "eum, kau harus latihankan. Aku yakin kau menang"

"gomawo oppa. aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu" lalu terdengar dentingan piano. Aku mendengarkan setiap nada yang keluar dari piano itu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Baekhyunku memang hebat.

"selesai" ujarnya pelan seperti berbisik. Aku bertepuk tangan dan memujinya. Kami bercanda seperti tiada hari esok. Seperti kami akan berpisah. Kurasa jika yesung hyung tidak menyeretnya pulang ia akan menginap disini. Kkk~~

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu dan suara baekhyun belum juga terdengar. aku penasaran kemana dia. Aku bertanya pada sehun, ia bilang baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Kemana dia? Sakit? Bagaimana kompetisinya?

Bahkan saat aku bertanya pada orang rumah tidak ada yang tau. Yeah mungkin dia sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya .. mungkin.

.

Ini sudah 2 minggu dan belum terdengar apa apa. Apa baekhyun meninggalkanku? Ah tidak mungkin. Aku percaya padanya.

.

Mungkin, seharusnya saat yesung hyung menjemput dan memaksa baekhyun pulang aku menghentikannya . harusnya aku mengajaknya menginap disini. Aku harusnya menghentikannya pergi. Seandainya jika aku tau itu adalah saat terahkir aku mendengar suaranya.

' _baek? Dia sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi tadi seongsanim bilang baekhyun sudah pindah. Aku juga kaget. Jadi tadi aku mampir kerumah sebelah. Katanya baekhyun pindah ke china, apa hyung tidak diberitau si baek atau nenek?' -sehun_

Well, aku menunggu seseorang selama 18 hari dan kabar pertama yang kudengar adalah kepindahannya. Bitter.

Aku pikir sehun bohong jadi aku bertanya kepada semua orang dirumah. Dan jawaban mereka sama. Aku pasti merindukannya. Apalagi aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Bahkan aku belum bilang kalau aku menyukainya.

Ini sudah 2 bulan aku tidak mendengar kabarmu baek~~ aku sangat merindukan suaranya.

"hyung,sedang apa disini?" ah sehun sudah pulang sekolah. "hanya duduk, kenapa?"  
"hyung aku ingin tau sesuatu" huh? Tumben. "apa?"  
"kenapa seunghyun ahjussi jadi sering kesini ya?"  
"hm? Memangnya kenapa?seunghyun ahjussi baik. Kemarin aku dibelikan makanan, lalu tadi dia memberiku baju. Kata henry hyung bajunya mahal mahal"  
"iya sih, ah yasudahlah. Aku mau belajar dulu ya hyung"  
"oke"

Sejak hari itu keluarga seunghyun ahjussi makin sering kerumahku. Seunghyun ahjussi kadang datang bersama jiyong ahjuma dan henry hyung. Kadang mereka hanya mengobrol dengan nenek, apa waktu mereka sesenggang itu?

.  
.

Sekarang aku tau kenapa kluarga park sering kesini menemui nenek dan aku. Ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi tadi siang mereka bilang ingin mengadopsiku. MENGADOPSI, heol daebak! aku mau diadopsi oleh sahabat orang tuaku. Mereka bilang terserah padaku mau atau tidaknya.

"chanyeol, nenek tidak mau kau salah paham" aku merasakan tepukan dibahuku ,itu nenek. "nenek sudah tua, tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik. Nenek bertemu seunghyun saat di rumah sakit. Kami berbicara tentang orang tuamu. Lalu seunghyun bilang ia mau mengurusmu. Nenek juga kaget awalnya, seunghun dan jiyong juga punya anak, mereka pasti repot nantinya. Tapi mereka sepertinya bersungguh sungguh. Nenek tidak memaksamu pergi atau tinggal. Kau tetap cucu nenek yang tampan"

Saat nenek bercerita suaranya bergetar, sedangkan aku hanya diam. Aku tidak pernah egois. Aku selalu mengalah, terutama pada sehun. walau aku buta aku tidak pernah merebut perhatian orang tua sehun. aku tau nenek sakit dan kakek sering mengantar nenek ke rumah sakit, jadi aku berusaha melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Agar tidak menjadi beban dikeluarga ooh ini.

Tapi aku juga ingin diperhatikan Seperti saat orang tuaku masih hidup.  
aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang ibu.  
aku ingin bermain bersama ayah.

Jadi aku memutuskan pergi dari keluarga ini. karena aku juga ingin punya orang tua.

Apa aku salah? Jika aku masuk ke keluarga park? Meninggalkan keluarga ooh yang sudah merawatku.

Apakah aku yang buta ini boleh egois?

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

sorry update lama + pendek.

bentar lagi un, jadi agak sibuk

ini flashbackkan chanyeol doang , kalau ada yg ga ngerti pm aja

reviewnya ditunggu~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu chanyeol ada di korea. Yang berarti sudah seminggu pula chanyeol menempeli baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak henti hentinya memandangi baekhyun yg sedang mengerjakan pr. "apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" baekhyun yg jengah akhirnya bersuara, sementara yg di tegur hanya tersenyum beranjak dari sofa yg sedang didudukinya. Dan pindah duduk di lantai, lebih tepatnya pindah kesebelah baekhyun. "ani, kau sangat cantik sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku" baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Melihat baekhyun seperti itu chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri, jadi ia menarik pinggang baekhyun, memeluknya dengan posesif. Baekhyun hanya diam saja dengan sikap chanyeol, ia tetap 'berusaha' focus dengan tugas yang ada dihadapannya ini. chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya lalu meniup niup telinga baekhyun. Lama kelamaan tiup tiupan itu berubah menjadi kecupan. Bahkan chanyeol sudah mulai mencium tengkuk baekhyun.

"ei, park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan" dengan reflek baekhyun mendorong kepala chanyeol. "yak! Park baekhyun! Kenapa kau mendorongku, aku sedang berusaha focus disini" sebelum chanyeol kembali mencium tengkuknya, baekhyun merubah posisi duduknya menghadap chanyeol. "yak! Jangan mengganti marga orang seenaknya! Focus?! Aku yang seharusnya focus?! Tugasku jadi belum selesai karna kau!" cerocos baekhyun sambil menatap sengit chanyeol, tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan mudah jadi seharusnya sudah ia selesaikan dari tadi, tapi karna park tiang ini ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Baginya tatapan baekhyun seperti tatapan cinta/? Yang begitu mendalam –alay-. "kau-" chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah baekhyun "-merubah posisimu agar aku tidak mencium tengkukmu" chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah baekhyun. "tapi dengan posisi ini aku bisa mencium bibirmu" mata baekhyun membulat sebulat mata kyungsoo. "yak! Ku hajar kau" baekhyun langsung mendorong bahu chanyeol. "ah wae? Aku hanya ingin menciummu sekali" nada bicara chanyeol jadi sedikit memelas. "ei, aku tidak mau memberi first kiss ku dengan mudah tuan park. Lagi pula kita tidak dalam hubugan yang bisa membuat kau menciumku!" balas baekhyun sengit. Peduli amat dengan tata karma. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya bahkan sedang berusaha mencuri first kissnya.

"apa yang kau katakan baek? Nanti setelah kau lulus aku akan menikahimu. Jadi anggap saja ciuman ini sebagai pengikat bahwa kau , atau kau ingin pacaran dulu? Atau kau mau langsung tunangan? Bilang saja akan aku kabulkan" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun. "yak! apa kau gila?! Menikah? Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah! Jadi-" "ei baby kan sudah kubilang kita menikah setelah kau lulus. Kau tidak sabaran sekali. Kalau kau mau mempercepat malam pertama kita. Aku sih siap kapanpun" potong chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Mendengar 'malam pertama' membuat baekhyun menjadi ingin menghajar tiang berjalan ini. ia bahkan belum menyetujui 'lamaran' itu tapi chanyeol sudah memberi tau keluarga ooh, park dan byun kalu ia akan menikahi baekhyun. Yang tentu disambut tepukan meriah dari ke3 keluarga itu.

"eonni.. " cicit anak kecil diambang pintu kamar baekhyun. Sontak kedua insan yg ada di dalam kamar itu menoleh menghentikan sejenak aktifitas –adu mulut- mereka. "ah yeonie, sini" baekhyun tersenyum dengan ceria tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Anak yang dipanggil yeonie itu mendekat sementara chanyeol menatap anak itu dengan tatapan bingung "baek dia siapa?" baekhyun menoleh ke chanyeol. Sementara yeonie sudah ada dipelukannya.

oh kenalkan namanya byun taeyeon. Dia itu-" "BYUN?! Baek apa yang terjadi?! Siapa yg melalukan 'itu' denganmu?! Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab!aku akan menjadi a-" "YAK OPPA!" sontak chanyeol menghentikan ocehannya, matanya menatap dalam baekhyun seolah memberitau bahwa perkataannya itu 100% bukan bualan. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar "apa yang kau pikirkan?! Dia ini keponakanku!" "ah benar juga, kau bahkan masih menjaga first kiss mu mana mungkin kau sudah melakukan 'itu'" chanyeol bergumam namun masih bisa didengar baekhyun. Sementara yeoni menatap chanyeol dengan takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu chanyeol, dan dari tadi chanyeol seperti sedang bertengkar dengan baekhyun, jadi sekarang otaknya masih berfikir chanyeol itu masuk ke golongan orang baik atau jahat.

"memangnya kau sudah melakukannya?" chanyeol menoleh menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya "melakukan apa?" "itu" baekhyun jadi malu sendiri. Padaha ia yg bertanya. "tentu saja belum" jawab chanyeol santai "aku kan akan melakukannya denganmu. Aku tidak pernah mencium perempuan lain. Aku juga tidak pernah pacaran selama aku di jepang. Aku ini mendedikasikan tubuh jiwa dan ragaku untuk mu" ucap chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengusir tiang ini dari kamarnya. Tapi nanti yang ada malah ia yg dibawa kerumah tiang itu.

"yeonie kenalkan ini teman eoni. Namanya park chanyeol" taeyeon menatap chanbaek secara bergantian lalu melepaskan pelukan baekhyun dan membungkuk ke arah chanyeol –memperkenalkan diri- lalu duduk dipangkuan baekhyun "ah yeoni aku bukan teman baekhyun eonnie" baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "lalu oppa siapa?" taeyeon menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. "aku calon suami baekhyun eonni" bugh! Baekhyun memukul perut rata chanyeol. Sementara chanyeol hanya tertawa. "yeonie mau es krim?" taeyeon menatap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, dan langsung mengangguk. "kalau begitu ayo kita ke supermarket" baekhyun berdiri merapikan bukunya dan mengambil jaket.

Sementara chanyeol menggandeng taeyeon menunggu baekhyun didepan. "kajja~" ucap baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan taeyon yang bebas. Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil tertawa, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo masuk temani aku main catur" orang itu menoleh, melihat kea rah orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia memandangi orang itu lalu menyingkirkan tangannya. "ajak yang lain saja henry hyung, aku tidak mood" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan henry. "yak!yak! ooh sehun! mau kemana kau? Ayo temani aku" henry mengejar sehun yang masuk kerumah.

tbc

pendek yak? sebenernya gue udah pen nyetop ff ini, yg ngereview dikit sih/? tapi tiba tiba pengen nerusin dikit. padahal gue lagi libur /curhat/ mungkin nanti gue mau bikin ff oneshoot/? baca ya~ walaupun gue ga yakin bagus~ sankyu~~


End file.
